Many devices are in planar form due to the difficulty of fabricating devices in three-dimensional geometrically complex shapes. For example, in printed electronics, layers of ink are applied one atop another in order to create electrical devices. However, typically the printing methods can only be applied to planar surfaces. Thus, a device requiring the application of ink or other materials would be difficult to fabricate in a three-dimensional geometrically complex shape.